A chip package can be used for a smart card, for example, in a form of an integrated circuit package embedded in a smart card. The smart card is also known as an integrated circuit card (ICC) or a chip card, which is typically a pocket-sized card that can be used for financial transaction, personal identification or television encryption.
The smartcard is usually used as a portable record for one or more applications. The record is sometimes required to be updated over time via interfaces with one or more automated systems. Typically, security and confidentiality of the record is important. The smart card provides a solution for making data processing and transfer of the record to be efficient and secure.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.